1. IField of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for attaching extensions to a body. In particular, it relates to a method of attaching tubular extensions to a fluid distributing body using a single heating operation to seal the extensions into operable communication with the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, when it is necessary to secure metal extensions to a metal body, the extensions are welded, brazed, or soldered into the appropriate position. Typically, the extensions are all held in the proper position by the metal body and/or a manufacturing jig, then the attaching operation is commenced (e.g. welded, soldered, brazed, etc.). Heat is applied to the individual joint and after a sufficient temperature is reached, filler material is introduced to the joint. After attaching one extension, the heat source is typically rotated and the second extension attached in the same manner. This operation would continue for succeeding extensions until all the extensions had been attached to the body.
A prime difficulty with such conventional manufacturing methods is the time and expense associated with performing a large number of discrete operations in producing a single piece. Even with robotics and automated jigs, performing each additional manufacturing step adds undesirable manufacturing cost to the part.
These difficulties are exacerbated when it is necessary to attach many tubular extensions to a fluid handling body to produce a fluid distributor or the like. Such fluid distributors are useful in refrigerant systems as distribution devices, collection devices or combinations thereof and may even perform as an expansion device. In refrigerant systems, such fluid handling distributors often employ a plurality of tubes which must be attached to the fluid handling body during manufacture.
Attaching such tubular extensions to a body is difficult using conventional techniques. As outlined previously, conventional manufacturing techniques leads to a large number of discrete manufacturing operations for attaching each extension to the body. Further, if the extension tube has a small inside diameter--common in refrigerant systems--the manufacturing operation to attach such tubes must be precise and can be time consuming. For example, excessive heat or repeated heating from soldering, welding or brazing can partially melt or oxidize the flux and/or filler, produce fatigue stress in the metal, or lead to an arcuate fluid flow path. Another difficulty in attaching tubular extensions to a fluid handling body is that an effective seal must be made around each tubular extension to prevent undesirable leakage. Here again, conventional attachment manufacturing techniques must be exact and are therefore expensive. Still another problem with attaching tubular extensions to a fluid handling body results from the necessity of preventing, weld, solder, filler, etc. used in the attachment operation from lodging in a fluid flow path of the fluid distributor. Such contamination in a fluid flow path presents a restriction which could alter and effect the fluid handling characteristics of the fluid distributor. Of course, with a plurality of extensions which must be attached - each extension requiring several discrete manufacturing operations - the probability of error or manufacturing flaw increases dramatically.